Hidden Destiny
by anorien7
Summary: A girl from from the future finds herself in a foreign world where she encounters love, hate, and gradual acceptaince of what her destiny is. AkitoOC, YukiOC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

In the glistening white corridors of the imposing building I ran trying to catch my friend and advisor Remulin. My laughter bounced off the large hallways making it sound more cheerful then it usually was. I stopped suddenly and turned around next to a tall colonnade. I heard heavy breathing and I knew it was him, but I didn't want are game to end. I pretended I didn't hear him and ran around the other side of pillar only to find him waiting to ambush me. I screamed bloody murder as he grabbed me. His laughter was quickly joined by me as I started laughing, although I was still shaken up from him scaring me. "Remulin," I pouted, "How can you be so mean. You scared the wits out of me!"

"I had to scare you before you got to me." He said grinning, "I wouldn't hear the end of it after you told your father."

"Speaking of my father, Remulin," I questioned, "do you think he is done with his audience with the Atracians?"

"I don't know, my lady." He answered worriedly, "This audience is extremely important. If they don't come up with a common ground will be thrown into an intergalactic war."

"Let's go see if father is done, Remulin. I'm so scared what the outcome will be."

We walked through the mighty building that belonged to my father. It was the pearl of the empire and nothing was brighter then it. I shivered involuntarily at the thought of what would happen if the Atracians got their hands on what made this building and the beings in it glow with an unearthly inner light. King Erelaus, my father, was the caretaker of the most powerful artifact of power in the galaxy; the Orb of Frenmar. It was his responsibility to make sure that the orb was never used for sinister purposes or it would be the end of Earth and all the life in the galaxy. This is what the Atracians a more lizard-like species then human were after. They believe that they should be the ones to possess the orb and thereby control the vast empire that is under the rule of my father. I was born too this world of conflict and into the endless battle that my father was in. I was not six years old yet, but I already since the day I could speak been taught my responsibilities as the next ruler of Earth. I was the Crown Princess Eluned Anorien Leander and heir apparent to more troubles then any one person should be able to handle.

We finally arrived at the entrance of the throne room. There were many shouts and yells coming from within the chamber. They had already been in there for more hours then I could count and it was at that moment that the massive doors were thrown open and out stepped the numerous Atracian diplomats that had come to talk to my father. Remulin quickly pulled me out of the way as I was almost ran over by one of the massive lizards. "Out of my way, elves spawn!" It hissed.

"You must be more careful my lady." Remulin whispered into my ear. "The King would be mighty displeased if I showed him a pancake for a daughter."

I glared at him, but said nothing. I didn't know how he could joke at a time like this, but Remulin was always at his funniest in the direst of circumstances. I, however, was more interested at what the last Atracian diplomat was yelling at my father. "Mark my words King Erelaus, you and this godforsaken planet will pay for not giving over the orb. Lord Guidok will be most displeased at this unfortunate news. This is the end of the line of the Leanders. You and your planet will be nothing but a pillar of dust by the next moon. I leave you with these words." The Atracian quickly walked out of the throne room amidst the curses and hollers from the members of my father's court.

"Silence!" Father yelled, "I will not have this throne room turn into a circus."

There were a few shouts of protest, but the chamber became deadly silent at my fathers words. There is no one who would go against my father's direct wishes. He was a figure of majestic respect and affection to his people and his words were law. He was a powerful being well over 6 feet with golden hair and piercing violet eyes. He had been on the throne on earth over a thousand years and he was timeless. I would have been scared of him if I didn't know that he was a deeply loving and affectionate father. I loved him dearly and he returned it ten-fold. I was his pride and joy or so he told me. Remulin and I steadily walked into the throne room among the deadly silent court. There were numerous acknowledgments of my presence and a few smiled at me, but I ignored them. My focus was on the man on the golden throne in front of me. "I see that you heard those last words Princess, and I thought I prohibited you from being anywhere near this meeting. Why did you disobey me?" Father asked me with steely eyes.

"It is my fault, your majesty." Remulin apologized fearfully.

"I didn't ask your opinion Master Remulin I asked the Princess." He stated.

"I am sorry my lord. Remulin isn't to blame. I suggested that we go and see if the audience was over." I said sorrowfully. "I was curious and it had been such along time since the meeting started that I thought it would surely be over. I am very sorry to disappoint you father."

I looked into his eyes and for a quick second I noticed they crinkled with amusement, but were then again the somber expression they were before. "I'm afraid that there isn't time to punish you, but since you heard the conclusion of this audience you will stay and listen to what we must discuss. This is important to you as the heiress of the Orb of Frenmar and the throne. Come stand by my side and listen. Our world is in danger and war is inevitable."

I was shaken at his words and it was made real the words the Atracian had just threatened. Our world and the orb were in danger. It could very well be the end of the shining city and the immortal line of the Leanders. I managed as steady I could to go stand by my father and listen what was to be decided. "Fellow councilmember's, Earth and the Orb of Frenmar are in danger. We will be against the largest military the galaxy has ever known. This will be a war that determines our existence and our freedom. What would you have me do as your ruler? I am yours to command." My father spoke with charismatic concern.

All eyes were for my father and many were awed at his words. He had gotten to the heart of the problem and many were starting to voice there opinions. He pointed to one and bed him continue, "Your majesty, I beg that you pull all military at the farthest outposts in the galaxy to protect the Orb and Earth. Everything depends on its safety."

"I will not leave are people defenseless at the outer colonies. It would be senseless slaughter. Any other suggestions?" Father said sternly.

Over the next hour my father listened and dismissed dozens of suggestions. There seemed to be no solution to our overwhelming problem. I was starting to get tired and my eyes were glazing over. Remulin looked at me in concern, but I steadfastly refused to succumb to my weariness. My father allowed me to stay and listen to the council and I would support him as much as I could. It was then that I noticed that many eyes were wandering to the entrance of the throne room. I saw the eldest of our people walk into the room. He was ancient amongst the already ancient. No one knew his real age. Yougna, the wise painfully made his way to the front of my father's throne and tried to bow. It was painful to look at. "There is no need to bow Sage Yougna. At your age you shouldn't need to bow. What do you wish to say, wise sage?" Father asked.

"Only this, your majesty." Yougna rasped, "The prophecy of her birth and the fate of this galaxy are tied together. You know of what I speak. Where she goes, the orb will go. If she dies, the orb dies. The Goddess Queen is among us and hope remains if she and the orb are safe. Nothing else matters."

"I know this, but I had hoped to avoid this outcome." Father smiled down at me sadly. "It seems my little butterfly that are time together is about to end."

My eyes watered with tears and they fell down my face. "What do you mean father? Surely, I am not the one the prophecy speaks of. You are still King and I am too young to be Queen."

"You are the destined caretaker of the Orb. I hoped to spare you of this fate till you were older, but it is not to be. Your birth has been expected for eons and the Orb will reach its full power in your hands. If you are safe and this world is destroyed then it can be remade. That is why you must leave this place and time. Cheer-up, my little butterfly. It hasn't happened yet. It's not guaranteed that it will happen. This is just a precaution." Father said wiping the tears from my eyes as they fell.

"Will I see you again, papa?" I whispered.

"I don't know love. I can't see the future, but we'll live each day to its fullest won't we, butterfly." His eyes were wet with tears as he picked me up and gave me a hug that squished the air out of my lungs.

"I can't breathe, papa." I gasped out.

"I think you can breathe just fine butterfly if you can still talk." He grinned at me as he loosened his grip.

I smiled up at him and hugged him with all the strength in my small arms. "Now you can't breathe!" I giggled.

"I give up!" He said laughing and he sat me down on the ground.

"Remulin!" he shouted, "Take the princess back to her quarters. It has been an eventful day for her. I will see you tomorrow butterfly. Get some sleep and don't dwell on what the future holds. It isn't set in stone yet."

I looked up at him with stars in my eyes. "Goodnight, papa! I love you!" I took hold of Remulin's hand as he escorted me out of the room. I took one last look at father and he smiled at me. I waved back and we were then out of sight.

We got back to my large chambers and as Remulin was opening my door to my bedroom he said, "Princess I am sorry for any trouble I have caused you today. Everything that has been reveled today must be overwhelming you and I just want you to know I am here if you need someone to talk to."

"Your so nice, Remulin!" I cried happily as I hugged him close to death. "Oh! And there is nothing to forgive. I love you Remu! Goodnight."

I ran into the room and slammed the door in his face before he could retaliate due to me using the nickname he absolutely loathed. I heard a loud growl outside the door and I giggled.

I managed to get undressed and into my pajamas in record time. I was exhausted and I fell asleep almost instantaneously. I didn't think about what the elder had reveled about my destiny. I didn't want to think that very soon everything I loved would be dead and the only way it could be brought back was by me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

I awoke to screams and yells. It was still dark. I quickly climbed out of bed and looked out my window that gave a fantastic view of the Shining City. What I saw shook me to the core of my being. I saw dozens of Atracian star cruisers destroying the beautiful city. We had no warning. My people were dieing and I realized my life was over as I knew it. I began to worry if papa was alright; if Remulin was alright. I didn't care what happened to me; I just wanted to make sure my loved ones were safe for the moment. I grabbed the nearest robe I could find and was out my door and running down the enormous palace corridors. I didn't know where I was going. I was just hoping to see some form of life. I ran around a corner and smack into something scaly and hard. It grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. I was gasping for air. "Where is the orb she-elf?"

I didn't get time to answer. A beam of light from a phase gun killed the enormous lizard immediately. I fell to the ground and the lizards arm was quickly removed from around my neck. I gasped for air as I looked up at who my savior was. I saw Remulin looking down at me in concern. I started crying tears of joy at seeing him whole and alive. I clung to him like he was the last person on earth and perhaps he was. "It's alright Princess." He said soothingly, "We're all safe. Your father was defending the main gates to the palace. He bade me get you and bring you to him. It is time that you leave this time and place and fulfill your destiny as the Goddess Queen. The Orb must be protected at all costs."

He picked me up and I started crying into his shoulder. I didn't want to leave this world. Everything I loved was being destroyed and I couldn't bare it. I would never see father again. I would never see Remulin again. My life was over and I was only five years old. I saw out of the corner of my eye that we had come to the main entrance of the enormous palace. The guards were steadfastly holding the enormous door against the enemy. I knew that they wouldn't be holding it much longer. I finally saw my father. He was much different than his normal immaculate self. His clothing was torn and he was covered in blood. I assumed it wasn't his own because Remulin had said he was fine. He was yelling orders at some of the men to reinforce the doors while at the same time trying to hold them closed. They managed to put a beam down, but it wouldn't last long. Father saw me and ran quickly over to us. "Are you alright butterfly?" he said in concern, "It seems that we will have to part ways sooner then I foreseen. They have us completely surrounded and it is just a matter of time till they destroy everything. I am afraid it is time for you and the orb to leave this place love."

I threw myself into his arms and wept at the hopelessness of the situation. This would be the last time his comforting arms would surround me. "Papa I don't want to leave everyone." I cried in anguish. "I want to be with you. I don't care about the stupid orb or a destiny I didn't ask for. Please let me stay here at the end!"

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "I see you are stubborn to the end butterfly." he said laughing slightly, "I am afraid that none of us have any choice, but to except the fate that has been dealt us. It is time that I pass the orb onto you. Do what you are destined to do butterfly and save the galaxy from annihilation."

He began to glow softly and I gasped in surprised wonder as the black orb of Frenmar appeared out of no where. The orb was beautiful its simplicity and held an inner light that was immortal and timeless. I wept at the beauty and what it would mean for my father to give me the orb. He would die fairly quickly after giving the orb to another. I could already feel him loosen his hold on me. "I bequeath upon the next ruler of Earth and the Galaxy, Queen Eluned Anorien Leander I the almighty power of the Orb of Frenmar and all responsibilities and obligations as the next ruler. Use this power wisely and justly and guard the galaxy from itself. Our lives rest in your hands. I request as the last ruler and as my final wish that the Orb take the next ruler away from this world and time to somewhere we'll she be safe until the time that it is safe to return."

The Orb began to shine with a tremendous light and I began to gently float out of my father's weakened arms. I was crying and yelling at him that I didn't want to leave him, but he just smiled at me weakly crying tears of pain as well. The last I saw of my father was him falling to the ground and Remulin catching him as he fell. I felt a warm sensation and I saw that the orb had opened a portal to some other place that was going to take me from everything I loved or knew. I was weeping in anguish and I was no more in my world.

_The dieing king looked up at where the orb and his precious daughter had disappeared. He knew he would be dead in a few moments, but with his last strength he whispered, "Fly free my little butterfly and know that I loved you with everything I had." _

_His light faded and he was no more. The man cradling his deceased king in his arms looked up at where his beloved student and friend had been and cried in pain. The doors had buckled on the palace gates and they were thrown open. He whispered, ". . . and so this is the end."_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

I fell through a black void that was nothing. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. The orb was cradled gently in my arms and I held onto it because it was the last reminder of what I was and where I came from. I was whimpering weakly when I felt that I had come to the end of my journey through time. Another portal opened in the darkness and the orb started glowing again as I passed through it.

I felt the sun shining on me wherever I was. I opened my eyes. Wherever I was, was not my world. I started crying thinking about everything that had happened. My papa was dead. My world was going to be destroyed; if it hadn't already been. I was utterly alone in this strange new world. There would be no Remulin to make me study the different laws of my home world. There wouldn't be papa chasing me around the garden calling me his little butterfly. In the end I was alone.

I would have to learn to fend for myself. I just hoped what ever beings lived on this planet that they weren't hostile. I had forgotten that I still had the orb in my hand. It was still glowing and was warm to the touch. All of the sudden it floated out of my hands and glowed even more intensely then when father had took the orb out of his body. I felt it begin to assimilate into my body. It was pleasant if a little terrifying to have it merge with me. The strange sensation ended and I knew at that moment I was glowing with an ungodly inner light. In that moment I felt the power of the orb flowing through every cell in my body and I felt it would have been an easy task with the enormous power that flowed through me to destroy the Atracian star fleet or rebuild a planet. The power finally became dormant within me until the time I would need it again. I was shaking in fear at the power that was mine to do what I pleased with. My father lived with this feeling for over a thousand years and he never let it overwhelm him. I didn't know if I could do what he had been able to do for so long.

I fell to my knees and wept for everything I lost. It started raining and I knew the weather changed because my emotions willed it too. I looked around me in utter loneliness. It looked like I was in some kind of park or garden. I lay in the grass breathing in the air that was foreign and somewhat familiar. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had nothing to barter with to buy food or shelter. I didn't know anything about this earth of the past. I lay there for a long time not thinking or doing anything. The rain soaked me to the bone and I knew I was going to be sick. I was being careless, but I didn't have the strength to care. In that moment I looked out across the park to what looked very similar to the roads of what we had in the Shining City. A person I assumed to be a woman was running. Her outfit was very strange and left little to the imagination. I knew she must seen me because she stopped running and started walking towards me. The rain made it hard to make out her facial features. In self preservation I stood up weakly and ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it. I knew I must be getting a fever because I could barely stand and the world was spinning. I heard her stop walking and I started breathing heavy in fear. "Please don't hurt me. . ." I gasped out as I stepped out from the tree, "I am alone and I'll leave this place and never return."

"It's alright." She said smiling softly, "I won't hurt you. You look ill. Where are your parents?"

"There dead." I whispered.

She looked at me in sadness. I didn't think this woman meant me any harm and I was grateful for the power of the orb for the ability to understand her strange language. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "What's your name? Mine is Kyoko Sohma. I must say you are the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. I didn't know it was possible to have hair and eyes like yours. Why don't you go home with me and we'll get you out of those wet clothes. I know how to make up some really nice hot chocolate."

I didn't know anything about hot chocolate, but warm clothes sounded heavenly. My night gown and robe were completely drenched and I was shivering horribly. I hesitantly took a few steps closer to her and took hold of the hand she was offering. It was warm and comforting and it was everything I needed at the moment. I started crying again and she picked me up and gave me a hug. "I am all alone." I sobbed into her shoulder, "Everyone is gone. They left me alone when I wanted to stay."

"It's going to be okay." She said soothingly, "You're not alone anymore. You can stay with me for as long as you like."

I looked into her eyes and they were shining with love and affection. She was an amazing person to be able to show such compassion too someone that she had just met. "You are wonderful!" I said trying to smile, "You don't have to take me home with you. I'll be fine."

"I will do no such thing!" she said reprimanding me, "It's no problem at all if you stay with me. The head of the Sohma's would do anything for me and he'll let you stay with me. Let's get out of this rain! I'm soaked. I can't believe how all of the sudden it was."

"Oh-um Kyoko-san," I said hesitantly, "Thank you so much for everything. It means a lot to me. People called me Anorien where I am from."

"What a beautiful and unusual name!" She said cheerfully, "It's defiantly not a Japanese name. I think it suits you perfectly because you are beautiful and unusual."

Kyoko and I became very close in the next few days. I was so sick for the first week and half that I was barely aware of my surroundings. I just remember her carrying into the enormous home that was part of the family of the Sohma's. I new the Sohma's were a powerful family, but I have yet to meet any of them, but Kyoko. If they were all like her it wouldn't be very hard to adjust to this world. I patiently waited in bed for her to come with my breakfast. I was feeling enormously better after she found me in the park. I think part of how ill I was, was due to the shock of everything that had happened to me. I didn't know how long I was going to have to stay in this world, but I would make the best of it. In the end of things, perhaps, I would be able to see papa and Remulin again. After I went back to my world and rebuilt Earth and the Shining City, maybe, they would be waiting for me. I smiled at the thought of being able to see them again and I would use that thought when I was at pit of my depression. I didn't know what I would have done if Kyoko hadn't found me, but I praised what gods were listening. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't see the door slowly crack open. I gasped a little in shock as I saw a boy about my own age slowly enter the room. He was absolutely adorable! He had bright blond hair and honey colored eyes which were regarding me with unguarded curiosity. "Hi! My name is Momiji Sohma. You must be the girl everyone is talking about. It's nice to meet you! You are beautiful! What is your name?"  
I laughed out loud at his contagious spontaneity. He shot so many questions I didn't know where to start. I began with the simplest. "My name is Anorien. It's nice to meet you to."

"Would you like to play Anorien-chan? We could play hide-and-seek. Would you be my friend? The only other person around here my age is Yuki-kun, but he is way too serious."

"Yes to all your questions!" I said giggling. "You are so nice Momiji-kun. Kyoko-san has been too. I was so worried everyone would be cruel at this place."

Momiji's face was glowing with happiness, but for a second his smile faltered. "Anorien-chan I should warn you that not everyone is nice here. Watch out for Akito-sama. He is cruel and wouldn't hesitate to hurt you. Poor Yuki-kun gets the brunt of it, but you must be careful."

I frowned at his words, but I was quickly smiling again. I couldn't resist in Momiji's presence. He was so painfully optimistic that I was laughing in no time. He had grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. I was a little dizzy from being in bed for so long, but I was soon running after him hand in hand to play his game hide-and-seek. We passed Kyoko in the hall and she only had a second to register who it was. She was angry and was yelling at Momiji, but I just smiled at her and waved as we disappeared around a corner.

We spent the next 45 minutes in a beautiful garden playing Momiji's game. I would have loved to just sit and admire the view, but Momiji wouldn't have any of it. I was having a wonderful stalking Momiji and he me. It was my turn right now and I had a good idea of where he was hiding so I quickly went over there. "I found you Momiji-kun!" I yelled in happiness. Whoever I landed on let out a yelp of pain. I started apologizing as I got off of him. I gasped in surprise. If it was possible he was even more cute then Momiji-kun. He had light purple hair and striking amethyst eyes. He was rubbing his head in pain. "Do you always make a habit of jumping at people through the bushes?"

"I'm so sorry I thought you were Momiji-kun. We were playing a game. Would you like to play?" I asked hopefully.

The boy frowned, but his expression became surprised admiration as he looked at me. "You are the girl that Kyoko-san found at the playground aren't you. I didn't believe Kyoko-san when she said you were beautiful, but you are. My name is Yuki Sohma. What's yours?'

"It's nice to meet you Yuki-kun. Mine's Anorien. Why are you hiding in a bush? It's a strange place to be."

His eyes shot me a look of hopeless despair. "I'm hiding from Akito-san. He can't hurt me if he can't find me."

I wanted to cry for him at his hopeless situation. I didn't know much about this Akito figure, but Yuki seemed so lost and alone. I couldn't resist giving the poor boy a hug. I must have scared him at my burst of affection because he tried to shove me off. "My god!" he gasped in surprise, "Why didn't I change? How is it possible?"

I looked at him in pained confusion. He had pushed me hard enough that I landed on my hip. He looked at me is surprise and disbelief, but it was quickly changed to concern. "I am so sorry Anorien-chan. I didn't mean to shove you so hard. You caught me by surprise. Can you ever forgive me?"

The poor boy looked so close to tears that I wanted to give him a hug again, but I was afraid to try that. I instead stood up painfully and took his hand in mine. "It's perfectly alright Yuki-kun. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I am sorry I surprised you. Would you like to play hide-and-seek with me? You can still hide from Akito-sama and if we see him will tell we haven't seen you."

"I would like that very much Anorien-chan." He gave a gentle smile that brightened his whole face.

I grabbed his hand and we played hide-and-seek. Yuki was eventually smiling care-free and was as much into the game as Momiji and me. Our laughter didn't go un-noticed, however, I saw Yuki freeze in terror. I wondered what could scare him so much, and came to the conclusion that it could only be one person Akito. I watched in silence as a teenage boy made his way over to Yuki. He was shaking in terror and I made a move towards him, but Momiji held me back. I saw that while Yuki was pretty, Akito was beautiful. His whole appearance was dark and sinister, but you couldn't help but admire the perfection of Akito. He had black hair, and even darker eyes.

He went up to Yuki and stroked his cheek almost lovingly and before I had time to blink he smacked him across the cheek. Yuki fell to the ground like a rag doll. I broke out of Momiji's grasp and ran to where the fallen Yuki lay. I picked up his head and was crying because I thought Akito had killed him. He was so harmless. How could one person be so mean and full of hatred? I looked up at the monster in question that was looking at the spectacle in front of him with languid curiosity. "What did Yuki-kun ever do to you? He is harmless. Why are you so cruel?"

He smiled slightly and bent down eye-level with me. "He exists. The rat must be taught his place. Let me guess, you must be the half-drowned weed that Kyoko found. I think I should change the weed to a flower. You are too pretty to be a weed."

I looked at him and couldn't help, but shiver in fear as he looked at me. His eyes were devoid of emotion. They were cold and hard. I knew then that Akito Sohma wasn't someone you crossed and not expect to pay the consequences. I was still crying and he made a move to wipe the tears from my face. I gasped a little at the sudden contact. I was surprised that his hands felt so warm when he was not. "You shouldn't cry little-one. It doesn't suit your pretty face."

I decided then and there that Akito wasn't as truly evil as everyone thought. He was mean spirited and cruel, but anyone who could show concern over someone's tears however minimal had redeeming qualities. I decided that I was going to befriend Akito Sohma, no matter how difficult the task may be. I knew he was probably lonely and was cruel to others because he wanted them to feel like he did. "You must be very lonely Akito-sama. I think you are mean to Yuki-kun and others because you want them to feel how you feel; scared and alone. I'm sure no one ever asked you to be their friend Akito-sama. I want to be your friend. I want you to tell me about your hopes and dreams."

He looked at me in surprise and anger. I saw in his dark fathomless eyes something I couldn't describe that disappeared as quickly as it was there. I thought he was going to strike me like he did Yuki, but I didn't move an inch. The blow never came. I looked up at him in surprise and flinched at the disgust in his face. "I called you a flower earlier. Do you know where flowers come from? Do you? Filth! How dare you think to know who I am! I could never be friends with something that was filth. You are as worthless as the rat that is so comfortable in your lap. Don't ever dare to presume to talk to me again."

His words punctured me to the inside of my soul. I have never felt such a devoid pain inside me, not even after losing everything that was good and true from the Shining City. I started whimpering and sobbing quietly. It hurt so much to be hated by someone that much. I knew deep down that he didn't mean it. He had grown up hating everyone and everything. I don't know why, but it must be significant. I looked up at him, at his cold eyes and told him something that made his disgusted look disappear. "It's alright Akito-sama. I forgive you. I know you don't mean it deep down. I don't know why you hate, but I am sure you have a good reason. I'm sorry if I said something that made you angry, but I am still glad to meet you." I smiled through my tears of pain.

He stepped back from me in shock. He was shaking a little with some unknown emotion. I continued to smile through my tears and his eyes met mine. In that one instance it seemed the world had stopped and all I saw was him. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes that I would have missed if I wasn't staring at him so intently. "What do you know?" he rasped, "You are just a silly stupid child. You don't know anything about me. It may be true that I hate everyone, but I love to hate. No one can save the already damned. Go back to your dolls and children games and don't dare to speak of matters you know nothing of!"

I stared up at him in his despair. I knew he didn't even realize it, but he was practically begging someone to be his friend. "It's alright," I said sadly, "to admit to be lonely. I've learned that even where you are the most sad and scared that you are never really alone."

"Shut up! You stupid child." He yelled at me in fury. "You know nothing! Don't talk to me again."

He was shaking in fury as he looked at me one more time. He turned his back on me and walked away. I was quivering in fear and terror. I didn't think I could bear to main eye contact with his unfeeling eyes any longer. I collapsed in emotional exhaustion against Yuki who was just beginning to stir from being knocked unconscious. "Anorien-chan," he asked in confusion, "What happened? Why are you shaking?"

I didn't think I could bear to answer him at that moment in time. It seemed luck was on my side because Momiji came running up to us. He practically jumped on me and gave me a hug. "Momiji!" yelled Yuki, "Don't!"

I didn't know why Yuki had acted so frightened all of the sudden, but I had relaxed into Momiji's arms and was crying steadily. "I'm sorry!" Momiji said scared, "I forgot! After what Akito did… Wait! Why didn't I change?"

"It happened again." Yuki whispered, "She tried hugging me earlier and nothing happened. Something strange is going on."

"What are you both talking about?" I asked confused.

"It's-it's nothing." Momiji said quickly, "Are you alright? I have never seen Akito-san so angry before?"

"What did Akito-san do to you Anorien-chan?" asked Yuki fearfully, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine." I said sadly, "I just thought he seemed so lonely and I thought he could use a friend, maybe I was wrong?"

"Akito-san doesn't deserve your friendship!" Yuki practically yelled, "He is a monster and only deserves our hatred!"

"He's right." Momiji said softly. "Akito-san has always hated and enjoys making others suffer. If you try to get closer to him he will just make you suffer."

"I just thought everyone deserves a friend and he is no less worthy of one then everyone else." I sobbed brokenly.

Yuki hesitantly touched my shoulder and I felt him turn me around until I was hugging him with all my agonizing emotions. "Do you think that is safe?" asked Momiji scared.

"I think if it hasn't happened by the third time," Yuki said sadly, "It isn't going to happen at all, but I really don't know why?"

I just stay in Yuki's arms never wanting to get out of his warm embrace. I didn't really care anymore about what the two kept avoiding talking about. I really only could think about cold black eyes that mocked me. I felt the tears continue to fall from my already swollen eyes and I began to hesitantly fall asleep in Yuki's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining on me. For a second I thought I was back in my old room in the Shining City and any minute Remulin would come barging in rudely to announce that it was time to get up. My eyes watered as I remembered the events that had passed since then till now. They were all gone and I had made someone hate me absolutely. I really was a horrible person. I had been abandoned by my father and my people, even though it was an overwhelming chain of events that no one had control over. I was the bearer of the orb that had taken my father's life and took me from everything I had loved.

I then thought of all of all the wonderful people I had met here. Kyoko had practically adopted me and Yuki and Momiji were wonderful friends. I could have been happy in this, but I thought of the teenage boy with such cold eyes. They looked through me to my very soul and somehow found me lacking. I probably was the filth that he thought me to be. He hated me, and how it hurt. It was then that I saw Kyoko come in with my breakfast. I couldn't help, but smile at her cheerful demeanor. She was so lovely and affectionate. She was the mother I always wished for, but never had. I never knew my own mother because she died giving birth to me. All I knew of her was that her people loved her dearly and were devastated when she died.

I soon was giggling slightly as Kyoko ate breakfast with me. She brought me out of my depression and I was grateful to her for that more then she would ever know. When we were finally done eating she asked me a question that made me so happy that I was crying again. "Anorien-chan I know I have barely known you for a couple of weeks, but over that time you have been like the daughter I have never had. I know that you are alone in this world or I wouldn't have found you in that park. What I want to ask you is if you would let me adopt you as my own daughter. It seems like I have loved you for ever and it would make me so happy if you would say yes?"

I jumped up out of my chair and threw myself into her arms. I was crying and laughing in happiness all at the same time. "Does this mean I can call you, okāsan?"

"I would love if you called me that!" She said in excitement. "It would really make so happy!"

We sat together comfortable in each other's embrace. I was happy just breathing in her smell of sakura blossoms. I couldn't believe I had gained a mother. She was everything I could wish for and more. I wasn't alone and what was more was that she loved me with all her heart. It made my heart not ache so much when I thought of my beloved father. I knew I could survive anything if I had her by my side.

Eventually, we parted from each other and she bid me go outside and play. She said she had seen Momiji earlier looking for me asking if I wanted to play. She said this with a scowl on her face. I giggled because I knew she was still angry from yesterday after Momiji had pulled me out of bed to play.

I walked through the large home of the Sohma's. I tried following the same path that Momiji had shown me yesterday to get to the gardens. I was thinking that now was the best time to go admire the beautiful gardens I couldn't yesterday because of Momiji's enthusiastic personality. I walked around for quite a while just admiring the scenery. If it was possible these gardens were even more beautiful then the one's from my home world. I sat down by a beautiful fountain and smiled in happiness. The sun shined and warmed me and I didn't think anything could mare my happiness. I saw a few doves cooing next to me where I sat. I looked and admired their beauty. They hopped onto my hand and leg and continued making there beautiful sound. I laughed as I touched them carefully not wanting to hurt their delicate wings. I sat for awhile not thinking of anything just sitting in peaceful serenity until I heard voice that ruined it all. "Even the birds answer your smile." said a voice mockingly.

I started shaking in fear as I turned around and looked at the boy who had haunted my dreams. He was leaning casually against the wall of the building not looking at me. I stood up in surprise and terror and the birds flew away. "You scared them, now it will take forever for them to come close to people." He said in his caressing voice.

My eyes started watering with tears and they were starting to overflow. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too. I shouldn't have touched them."

"So sweet and gentle. You have the rat and rabbit wrapped around your little finger. Even these stupid birds that don't come near anyone but me, love you. Tell me, little flower, what makes you think I want to be part of your spell?" He laughed gently at the end almost as if it was forced out.

"I don't know Akito-sama." I asked sadly, "The birds are your friends aren't they? They are like you. They are trapped, but no matter how tame they seem to be they are wild."

He started laughing, but it came out with a sob. I looked at him sadly and I started to walk towards him. I kneeled down next to where he was leaning. "Akito-sama why won't you let anyone near you." I asked crying gently, "I know that you hurt desperately. I know what it is like to be at the bottom of a black hole and not know how to climb out. The only way you'll find a way out is if you let someone pull you out."

I touched his hand gently. I felt him shake slightly. He moved suddenly and I yelped in pain as I felt him shove me away. "Don't touch me! You don't care. I don't need anyone, especially not you."

I started sobbing, a broken doll at his feet. I knew I scraped my knee and I ached everywhere. I finally got to my feet. I stood up and I gasped in pain as I fell down again. I knew I must have sprained my ankle as well if I couldn't even walk. I wondered helplessly how I was going to get back up to my room where okāsan would be waiting for me. I tried to stand again, but I fell down, my leg useless. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried with everything in me to try to make this boy my friend. He truly didn't want or need anyone. He was wild like the birds. I curled into a ball and wept in agony at being such a failure. All I wanted at that moment was to be in my papa's arms having him call me his little butterfly, but that could never happen. "Papa," I whimpered, "I want to go home. I miss you all so much. Why did you make me live when you all died? I can't bear it anymore. I want to die and be with you all."

I lay there truthfully, desolately alone. The pain was so great I was shaking uncontrollably just crying lying in a ball. I shivered when I felt two arms wrap around me and pick me up. I knew who it was and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me into his arms and was rocking me gently. I didn't care why he was doing it; I just took the comfort I needed desperately at that moment. I sobbed into his shoulder and smelled his comforting scent of sandalwood and trace scent of flowers. I don't know how long I was in his arms, but it seemed like forever. I finally sat up a little and looked in his eyes. I gasped a little as I saw the usual cold dark eyes that show no emotion looking at me in concern and something close to affection. His hand wiped the fresh tears from my eyes and I smiled a little at him. "Why-why did you comfort me?" I asked bewildered.

"I couldn't take it seeing you lying there wishing you were dead." He said slightly annoyed. "Your crying was bothersome and I didn't want to listen to it so I did the only thing I could think of to make you shut-up. I didn't mean to shove you so hard that you couldn't even stand."

I realized that was as close to an apology that I would get from him. I smiled as big as I could and I gave him a hug. I looked up at his face and I saw him smile slightly. He was absolutely beautiful when he smiled. "Thank you very much Akito-sama." I said happily, "It was very nice of you to help me."

"You stupid child, only you would thank me after I hurt you." He said in amusement.

"I don't know if this would be the wrong time to ask Akito-sama," I asked nervously, "but would you still be my friend."

He looked down at me exasperated and laughed slightly. "If that is what you really want, you foolish child, then you shall get it. God knows, I won't get any peace if I don't accept."

"You are a wonderful person Akito-sama!" I said joyfully, "You won't regret it I promise."

"I think I already am." He groaned.

My eyes started to water at his words. "I'm kidding, little flower." He said.

My smile returned to my face like a light bulb that was just turned on. He smirked slightly at my quick change of expression. "I think we need to go get your leg fixed. Your bleeding all over me." He said in disgust.

I looked down at his clothes and I noticed that they were ruined. My blood had ruined the lovely design. I felt my eyes watering again. "It's fine!" he practically shouted, "I have a dozen others where this one came from. I never liked this one very much anyway."

I started smiling again as he stood up with me in his arms. "You are going to drive me crazy before the end." He said half talking to himself.

"At least," I said happily, "when you go crazy you'll have a friend."

He looked at me in disbelief for a second, and then burst out laughing. He smiled down at me in his arms. "You really are amazing, little flower."

My answer was to snuggle into his arms. He took me to a beautiful room that I assumed must be his. It was extremely large and airy. Akito sat me down on his bed gently and walked away from me. I looked around and I noticed that his room opened directly into the spectacular gardens. I heard him come back with several bandages and he knelt down beside me. He lifted the pants on my leg a little and I gasped a little. "It's alright Akito-sama I can do it myself." I said embarrassed.

He brushed my hands away. "I caused the damage," he said determinately, "I might as well fix it."

He gently cleaned up my scraped knee and bandaged it. I was blushing a little by the end because he was looking at my swollen ankle as well and touched it. I hissed out in pain as he touched it. "When you get back to Kyoko, tell her to put some ice on it to keep the swelling down. It should be fine in a few days."

"Thank you," I said as I took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back.

I started yawning then as he got up and left. I don't know how long I sat there till I lie down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

_The boy walked back into the room. He needed to get out of the room before he suffocated in her warmth. He look at the little girl that was in his bed fast asleep and smiled slightly. He couldn't think of anyone, but this little angel that would dare fall asleep in the den of the devil. He walked over to the bed and sat down. It was an arresting sight. She was perfection. Her ivory skin that shinned with ethereal light and her beautiful ruby-red hair. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. He knew then and there he would never let anyone else have her. She was his. He would hurt anyone who tried to take her from him. _

_She opened the floodgate of his emotions. She was wise beyond her years; seeing him for what he truly was. This curse would kill him. The Jyuunishi would more then likely dance over his grave. He smiled cynically. The only thing he was certain of in his twisted existence was that the little angel before him would be by his side till the end of his cursed existence._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Over the next few weeks Akito's and my friendship steadily grew. We became inseparable to the dismay of many. It became common to see Akito and I walking through the garden are hands entwined. I knew everyone was worried about are relationship. I heard the whispers of the different members of the Sohma family. They would ask why the beautiful little girl clung to Akito like he was her savior. In his own way I know he had saved me from myself that day when he comforted me after shoving me away. I had saved him as well, because I knew that he had never truly smiled or laughed like he did when he was near me. I loved Akito Sohma. I really didn't know what type of love it was. It wasn't a sibling one. All I knew at my young age is that I never wanted to be away from him. He was quickly becoming my world and he meant everything to me.

One day I was sitting on his lap near the fountain that had changed are lives forever. "What are you thinking about so intensely, little flower?" He said smiling.

I voiced my thoughts, "Akito-sama do you love me?"

I felt him stiffen slightly. I was afraid for the first time in a long time that I had said something horribly wrong. I relaxed as his beautiful voice washed over me, "How can I not love you. You are my little angel. You are my everything."

I looked up into the dark eyes that were usually emotionless. They were shining with unshed tears and I started sobbing quietly as I hugged him like it was the end of the world. "I love you to Akito-sama." I said crying, "Promise-Promise that when we get older that we'll get married."

He started laughing softly at my words. "Aren't you a little to young to be thinking of marriage and love. You are only five years old."

"I don't care!" I said shaking my head in frustration, "I don't ever want to lose you. You're my best friend and when you are friends and you love each other then you get married. That's what my papa said and he would never lie to me."  
"I'm afraid it's a little more complex then that." He said smirking, "I don't think the details are fit for your tender ears and I won't tell you till you are older, but I'll make a promise with you."

I was angry that he wouldn't agree that my father had told the exact truth of marriage, but I was willing to play along if it would get me what I wanted.

"When you turn 15 we can get married. I promise I will marry you then." He said smiling.

"But Akito-sama!" I said whining, "That's ten years from now! I can't wait that long!"

"Think of it as a present you can't open for ten years." He said grinning evilly, "The anticipation will kill you, but the wait is worth it in the end.

"I guess if you look at it that way, your right." I said pouting.

"I know," he said conceitedly, "I'm always right."

"You are so full of yourself!" I said giggling.

"But you love me remember?"

"Not when you act like that." I said determinedly.

All of a sudden he hugged me and I gasped for air. He let me go and I could breathe again, but I glared up him and he had an expression on his face that tried to look innocent, but failed. I returned the favor and put my arms around his neck and squeezed hard around his neck. "Now you know how it feels not to be able to breathe." I said stubbornly.

He just smiled in his self important way and kissed my forehead. "Do you know how adorable you are when you angry?"

I blushed at his words and kissed his cheek in return. I never had done that before and he stiffened in surprise, but was smiling gently down at me when I moved away. We didn't say anything after that for a long while. We just stayed in each other's arms waiting for the sunset. It was beautiful and I didn't want to be anywhere, but with Akito in that moment.

We finally when it was fairly dark parted ways. We both always hated this time. I knew I would see him again early in the morning, but I still couldn't prevent the tears from falling. It was a nightly ritual for him to wipe my tears away and tell me not to be so sad. I would see him in the morning and he would kiss my forehead and tell me to go to bed and get some rest.

I started walking toward my room that I shared with okāsan, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash a silver hair in the moonlight. I knew it could only be one person, Yuki. I saw him walking in terror towards a dark figure in the moonlight. I knew it had to be Akito. I couldn't believe he was still hurting Yuki. I hadn't really spoken to Yuki or Momiji since that first day of hide-and-seek. I stood hidden in the darkness as I watch Yuki stop by Akito. "I am so glad you could join me my beloved rat. I've been looking forward to our quality time. The room has been lonely without you gracing its walls. Shall we?" He asked in a cool voice that broke no refusal.

I followed behind them and I saw Akito lead Yuki into a little room. He shoved Yuki into a corner. He then picked something up and caressed it almost lovingly as he proceeded to use it to hit Yuki in the back numerous times. I stood still in the darkness looking in abject horror at what I thought had been my friend. He truly was the monster that everyone thought he was. Someone that cruel could never love. I was wrong and I was devastated. I decided then and there that I was going to hate Akito for the sake of my true friends Yuki and Momiji. He didn't deserve my friendship. I stood up ready to save Yuki from the bowels of hell. I refused to leave him there. I ran into the room and yelled, "Yuki!"

I winced in pain as the lash that had been intended for Yuki hit me instead. "Anorien-chan," Yuki said in pain, "Why are you here? Please leave before he hurts you to."

"No!" I said crying, "I won't let him hurt you again! You my friend Yuki-kun and friends don't leave there friends when they are in danger."

I bent down and hugged him. He was hugging me back like I was his anchor at sea. I forgot that the monster was still with us in the room. In that moment it was just Yuki and me and I didn't notice when I felt a pair of arms tear us apart. He threw Yuki away from me and kicked him in the back. "Don't you touch her! You damn rat! She's mine!" he snarled.

I started fighting and kicking when I felt him try to embrace me. "Will you stop it! You foolish girl! It's me!" he yelled in pain as I hit him in the stomach.

"I hate you!" I screamed, "I trusted you! I thought you had changed, but you are the monster that everyone says you are! I never want to see you again. You're no friend of mine!"

He stopped trying to touch me. He looked at me for a second and I saw his eyes were swimming with tears that started falling down his face. I would have ran and tried to make his pain go away, but I remembered he was the enemy and I just stood there breathing heavy and sobbing. His quickly stopped crying and his eyes flashed with a fury that I had never seen before even when I had first met him. He walked up to me and glared down at me with all the hatred and pain that person could possibly show in an expression. "I will show you the monster that you claimed to love!"

I stood their not moving an inch until I felt his hand smack me across the face. I fell to the ground and I knew he split my lip and my nose was bleeding. I just sat on the ground, not seeing or feeling anything. I was in a state of shock. I couldn't believe he actually hit me. I thought this is what a demon does when he loves someone. The boy that I loved and now hated with my whole being was a demon. I whispered words that made him blanch in pain and fall to his knees in front of me, "Is this the boy I loved or a demon in a human's body? You are nothing to me. You don't exist."

"Don't do this to me, little flower." He said desperately, "If I don't have you, I have nothing. You are my heart and soul. I know I am a demon, and I also know I will go slowly mad if you aren't near me. I've been dying since I was born and I am the only thing that keeps this family from falling apart at the seams. I am their God. The Sohma's are cursed. I hate everyone and everything, but you and the birds. Don't leave me in my hell alone. I can't do it anymore."

He was sobbing his heart onto the floor for me to witness. He was broken. I couldn't leave him in his hell. He hurt others because he was embittered by the fact that he was dieing. I couldn't bear to see him weeping. I gave up all pretenses of him not existing anymore. He was a monster, but he was my monster. I would accept what he was and not hope that he wouldn't hurt anyone. He always would. It was his very nature to, but it didn't mean I would sit around and just watch him do it. I would always try to help and save those he hurt. I would pick up the pieces and try to put them back together again. I stood up stiffly and walked towards him. I bent down and hugged as much of him that I could. He crushed me into his embrace and I flinched a little in pain at how tight he was holding me. I knew then and there I would never be free from the demon that was Akito. I looked over his shoulder at Yuki who was sitting there looking at us two in abject horror. My eyes reflected a desperation that I couldn't contain as I looked at Yuki. He flinched and tears fell down his face. I was the only thing I knew in that moment that kept Akito from destroying Yuki. I realized at that moment I was to be the buffer against the torment that Akito lashed out at the world. I held onto the boy that was full of such anguish as he picked me up and carried me out of the room. I took one more look at the boy sitting prone on the floor and I whispered the words, "I'm sorry." and I then buried my face into the neck into the neck of the monster that I loved and hated with every fiber of my being.

When he took me to his room and sat me down on the bed; I didn't think of what I was doing here. I didn't care anymore. I only knew okāsan would be worried because it was getting late. I hated the idea of worrying her, but I knew Akito wouldn't let me leave tonight, if ever. I started crying at the utter ruin of my life. It seemed no matter where I went I was destined to ruin everyone's lives. I helped to destroy a galaxy and the greatest kingdom that had ever existed and now I had turned a boy into an obsessed monster. All I wanted to do was help people and help ease their hurts, but all I did was make it worse. I heard him approach the bed again. He had a bowl of water and a rag that I assumed was to clean up the mess that was my face. I didn't flinch as he gently was off the dried blood from my mouth and nose. I knew I would also have a huge bruise in the morning, but it really didn't matter. He caressed my face and ran his fingers over my sore lips and bruised cheek. I refused to look at him as he gently lifted my face to look into his. "Look at me little flower," he said gently, "I want to see your beautiful eyes look at me again."

I hesitantly did as he bid because I really didn't want to be hit anymore tonight. I was crying and he wiped the tears away. I sighed in resignation at the barely contained love and betrayal I felt for him. I couldn't take it and I roughly hugged him which he returned and pulled me next to him. We sat their just hugging one another and I felt him eventually pull me down with him as we lay down on the bed. I was getting sleepy and I started to shut my eyes just as I worried slightly what okāsan must be thinking. I spoke to him the first time since the room. "Okāsan will be worried if I don't go home."

He hugged me tighter and the last words I heard before I fell asleep made me shiver in terror. "Damn Kyoko and anyone else who think they have a claim to her. She's mine and always will be. I won't let anyone take her from me."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining and I was alone in Akito's bed. I sat up then and there as I thought about Okāsan. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of the room not caring if I forgot to tell Akito that I was leaving. She must be terrified when I didn't return last night. I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me. It didn't help that her rooms were very far from Akito's rooms. I finally made it to the door and I took a deep breath and opened. I saw her sitting at the table and I heard her gasp in surprise and terror when she saw my face. "Anorien," she said in horror, "Where were you? Who hurt you? I was so worried I looked everywhere for you."

I started sobbing as I hugged her. She was comfort and the only true sane thing in my life at the moment. I held on to her and she hugged me back, rubbing my back and saying nonsensical words that calmed me.

"I know who did this to you." She said in anger, "That monster Akito! I didn't believe you the first time when you came back with a sprained ankle, but you were so happy I let it pass. I know you two are close. You have been inseparable these past few weeks. I shouldn't have let you go anywhere near him. He is going to break you and I can't bear to see that happen. I know you are terrified and won't say anything against him. That is why I am going to do it for you. We are leaving this cursed place and all its bad memories and starting a new life far from here. I've wanted to leave this place since I was a child and now I have an excuse and were going to take it."

She looked determined and I knew nothing I could say would convince her from her course of action. I started shivering, though, when I thought of everyone who was going to suffer when Akito found out. My beloved monster was going to hurt everyone and it would be my fault. I couldn't bear to think of poor Yuki in that room being whipped again. He was a beloved friend and was going to get the brunt of Akito's wrath when I left. I clung to her and let my mind create all sorts of horrible scenarios of Akito hurting Yuki until finally one day Yuki's beloved amethyst eyes don't open. I started sobbing, "He'll kill Yuki-kun if I leave. He'll be furious and take out his angry on Yuki-kun. We can't leave because everyone will be at Akito's mercy."

She looked at me sadly and with concern. "Anorien-chan, what you don't understand is that Akito could never kill Yuki-kun. The reason why is because he is cursed as this whole family is. He is the god of the jyunnishi, the Chinese zodiac. Yuki-kun is a member of the zodiac. He is the rat and Momiji is the rabbit. There are ten more members. Akito can't kill Yuki-kun no matter how much he wanted to and vice versa. The jyunnishi owe there loyalty to Akito and will do everything he bids them. This is why Yuki-kun doesn't ever fight when Akito hurts him. He can't disobey."

"That's horrible!" I said crying, "Papa would never hurt his people even though everyone had to listen to what he said. Akito-sama is so mean. I can't believe I thought he deserved a friend. He hurts his own people who can't even defend themselves. I hate him!"

"I know love," Okāsan said, "but he deserves our pity even if he is cruel. He was made that way from the moment of his birth. His mother Ren hated him and loved his father. Akira loved his son, but it wasn't enough. Akito is going to die one day because of the curse. He has been designated as the God since his birth and he is embittered because of that. I feel for him, but I refuse to see him turn you into his plaything and ruin you heart and soul. We are going to leave now with as few things as possible. I don't want anyone to know we are leaving."

I nodded in sadness. I was defeated when I thought about Akito. He would slowly devour me whole, but deep down I wanted him too. I would love him no matter what he did and hearing about his tragic past made me love him even more. The only problem was I hated him as much as I loved him. I hated him because he hurt people littler then him, weaker. He took out his angry and no one could do anything about it. I didn't want to be friends with someone so horrible. I felt horrible though when I thought about how alone and desolate he looked when I said he was a monster the night before. I decided that the best thing was to leave and Okāsan was right. I knew Akito would be furious and heartbroken at the same time when he heard we had left, but there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to do it anymore. I was through with the Sohma's, although I was heartbroken by that simple truth. I would especially miss my friends Yuki and Momiji. I treated them horribly and should of never sought out Akito's attention, but there was nothing I could do about it. I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to anyone and that fact had be weeping nonstop as Okāsan gathered up the few things that we would need to make a quick escape.

Okāsan held my hand as we quietly left the place that had been my home for close to a month. It was such a short time, but it felt like the people I had met there I had known forever. There faces were added to the many people I had loved and lost. I cried as I sneaked one last look at the Sohma house that contained my nightmare and the person I had to come to love with all my heart. Goodbye, beloved monster I loved and hated you well. At that moment Okāsan smiled gently at me and squeezed my hand in reassurance. We turned the corner and we were gone.

_The boy was furious in his desolation. He hit the servant that told him that Kyoko and the girl weren't in the building anymore. He knew then and there that bitch Kyoko had stolen her from him. She had disappeared when he had come back into his room after getting up in the morning. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her, and he could of kicked himself at what his tender emotions got him._

_She was gone like his father. They both said they loved him and they were gone. He would never stop looking for her until she was safe in his arms again. Kyoko would pay dearly for taking what was his. His angel was his salvation and he wouldn't rest till she was near him again. He needed something to vent his anger and an image of his beloved rat popped into his head. Yuki would do nicely he thought with a sinister smile._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

_Ten Years Later_

I stood stiffly as the only person who had raised me with an affection hand was laid to rest. She had become my world and I could barely stand in my depression. After all these years we had come back to the town where we had first met. She wanted to be buried next to her grandfather, although, she expressed in her will that she would keep the name that we had assumed all those years ago. It read Kyoko Honda, beloved mother and friend, she will be missed. It was simple and it was true. I was the only one who went to her funeral, but the priest. I was crying softly at how much this beloved woman had sacrificed for me. She worked two jobs and isolated herself from the world for my safety. We had been safe all of these years, but we never foreseen a car accident. It was a freak occurrence and we never found the black car that hit her. It disappeared and my Okāsan dies on the way to the hospital. I was alone again like all those years ago. I had no money, but at least I was old enough to support myself at 15.

I put flowers down on her grave and stood up shakily and walked away. The priest asked if was alright, but I would never be alright again. I loved her dearly. She had been the one constant through my young life and she was gone. I eventually found my way back to the park where she had found me. I went to the same tree and sat down and wept for everything I had lost. I didn't know what to do anymore. I gave up wondering when the orb would decide that it was time to go back to my birth place. It was almost surreal when I thought that I was a lost Queen to a destroyed empire so vast that it defied description. I knew that the Orb could keep me here for dozens or even hundreds of years. I would never age or die like my poor Okāsan. When I was a child I didn't even think about death until Papa died that night. Death hardly if never occurred where I was from and here it was an everyday occurrence. I was an immortal cast adrift in a sea of nothingness with the death of Okāsan. I shook myself out of my melancholy and scolded myself for being a child. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, although I don't know how I would defend myself against the loneliness of an eternity.

I made myself think logically about my situation. I had no money so the logical thing would be to get a job. I needed enough money to get out of this town before old nightmares caught up with me. I wondered what became of the boy that was so cruel and yet so caring and tender. I loved him still even after all these years, and I wonder if he still thought of me. I had forgiven him long ago for his transgressions. I understood his pain, but I wept for the cruelty of his existance. To know you would die even when you were very young is a harsh fate. I smiled faintly when I remembered when I was a child when I made him promise to marry me when we got older. If I still lived with the Sohma's we would just now be getting married. I shivered a little in fear and a little bit desire of what I thought we would be doing. I didn't understand as a child that when you got married you did more then just be friends, their was a physical intimacy as well. I blushed at my thoughts and dismissed them. There was more important things to think about then what-ifs. I walked the streets looking for signs that said 'now hiring'. I ignored the constant stares from people as I walked. I was used to the constant comments about my unusual appearance. This is what happens when the elven immortal line of the Leander's created offspring. It couldn't be helped. We drew the eyes with are inner glow and strange eyes. I was an arresting sight I knew. My ruby-red hair was tied in a French braid that went halfway down my back. I was wearing my black morning dress and it made my skin stand out. It was the last thing I wanted was to stand out in this city of all places. I stopped when I saw a tall building advertising help wanted. I smiled thinking I was finally getting some luck. I entered the building and I gasped in shock when I ran into someone. He started apologizing and I couldn't help but admire how cute he was! He had dark blond hair and as he looked up at me his honey colored eyes widen in shock. I had seen those eyes before. As children we had run around the garden playing hide-and-seek. I quaked in fear at what this meant about keeping a low profile in this city while I was here, but I couldn't resist a smile as he stood there looking at me numbly in shock. "I can't believe it!" Momiji cried, "Anorien-chan it's you after all these years. We were all devastated when you left, especially Yuki-kun. How are you? I can't believe how beautiful you are! It's hard to believe we are talking after all of these years!"

I laughed in joy at how obviously he hadn't changed. He was as bouncy as he was as a child if not more. "I'm so happy to see you Momiji-kun. I don't think you have change much except grow a few feet. How are you doing? I'm so sorry after all these years of not being able to say goodbye to you two. I wanted too to so badly, but we had to leave quickly without anyone knowing."

"It's quite alright!" cried Momiji, "I know why you left; it was because of Akito-san. I don't blame you. He has steadily gotten crueler as the years pass. Most of the jyuunishi don't go near him anymore, for fear of his uncontrollable temper. By the way how is Kyoko-san?"

My eyes started watering at the mention of her name. "She died in a freak car accident. This is why I am back in this town. She wanted to be buried next to her grandfather and I came back with her. This is why I am here. I am looking for a job because I have no money. I just want enough to get me far away from this town again."

Momiji took me in his arms at the end of my speech. I started sobbing at the pent up emotion and for a few moments I indulged myself and allowed another person to comfort me. The only person who usually did it wasn't here anymore and I was crying for the loss of that person. Eventually, I stopped crying and Momiji quickly jumped into his happy care-free attitude which I was extremely grateful for. He smiled suddenly in excitement as it looked like he had come up with an idea, good or bad I couldn't tell.  
"I can get you a job easy!" Momiji said in excitement, "This is my father's building and I run around in it all the time. They are looking for new maids and they would be happy to hire you. By the way where are you planning on staying at? If you have no money then you can't get a hotel."

"I don't know." I said sadly, "I was going to get to that hurdle after I got a job."  
He looked at me a little put-out, but then his eyes light up with a look I didn't like. "I know where you can stay." He said mischievously, "You can stay with Shigure-san. He has plenty of space and you can meet Yuki-kun again. He was never the same after you left. He never laughs and just works in his garden. I know you can make him happy again like you did when we are children, and you don't have to worry about Akito-san finding out. Shigure-san didn't know you in the beginning and you can just change your name until you leave. It's perfect! Then we can play!"  
It was a good plan, and I especially liked the idea of meeting Yuki again. He was such a sweet boy and I hated that I had to leave him at the mercy of Akito, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was depressed at what little he revealed about Yuki meant that he had, had not an easy time of it after I left. The only thing I was concerned about was what would happen if Akito found out I was staying with this Shigure. I couldn't imagine what he would do to me and the people who couldn't defend themselves against his anger. It was a lot to risk, but I really had no choice. I had no where to stay and no food. I couldn't live in the park for weeks at a time so I hesitantly agreed to Momiji's plan.

Momiji got my job new job all in order and I was actually in a strange way looking forward to it. It would be exit for my frustration at my current situation. I would be to busy to dwell on the past and for that I was immensely grateful. Momiji and I walked towards Shigure's house. It was quite a distance from where my new job was at, but I wouldn't let that deter me from my few moments of happiness talking with Momiji like old times. We walked hand in hand and were laughing. I was almost sorry when we reached the end of our destination; I didn't want to loose the cheerfulness Momiji always seemed to radiate no matter the circumstances.

The house was quite large, but nothing in size compared to the main home of the Sohma's. It looked like a pleasant place and I hoped I would like the short time I would stay here. I knew it wouldn't be that bad if Yuki lived here. I knew he probably came here to live in the little peace that he could get away from the God of the Jyuunishi. I shivered at the thought of him, but quickly dismissed my thoughts as I saw Momiji running quickly ahead of me yelling at the top of his lungs. I winced a little. That boy sure did have a loud voice. "Come on Anorien! Oh I forgot! What should I call you now?"

I thought about for a minute and decided I would use the first name I was given in my other world. No one ever called me back then because it was so formal, but I didn't think it would matter too much here. I smiled at Momiji and I hesitantly told him to call me Eluned. His eyes widened a little and he started laughing in joy for some reason that was beyond me. "You have such pretty names Eluned! I have never heard of either of your names they are so foreign sounding."

I contemplated his words and wondered if I should have picked a more normal name to blend in, but it was a little too late as I saw a very attractive man walking towards us. I assumed this must be Shigure. I began to wonder why all of the Sohma's male or female that I had encountered were so blindingly attractive. Shigure was no exception with above average height, dark hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were at the moment staring at me in bemused shock. I smiled at him and he returned it with a full blown grin. "Who is this beautiful flower that you have brought to me Momiji? Is she to be my bride? I can't wait to get an old fashioned Japanese meal! I will cherish you always little flower!" He said smiling goofily over my hand at which I just stood there blushing cherry red and mortified to the bottom of my toes. I wasn't embarrassed for long when I saw Momiji whack Shigure over the head. "You pervert!" Momiji said laughing, "I brought her here because she needs a place to stay and you happen to have an open room."

I started laughing in amusement as I saw the crestfallen look he was giving me and the glare he was shooting Momiji. "If I may be sold bold my little flower as to inquire what is your name?"

I blushed at his outlandish speech, "You can call me Eluned Honda. You must be Shigure-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I assure you," he purred, "the pleasure is all mine. Never before have I seen a beauty to match yours. You are a goddess among woman little flower. You have claimed my heart and I beg of you to end my suffering and marry me. You won't regret it; I promise you." He then winked and smiled at me lasciviously and in the process got another slap in the head.

He rubbed his head in pain and shot Momiji a wounded expression. "I'm truly horrified Momiji-kun. What ever could I have done to deserve to be wounded so grievously? I am just expressing my true emotions to the woman I love. What harm is there in that?"

"You're a pervert!" Momiji said smiling, "Now can Eluned-chan stay here, please Shigure-san?"

"Why of course she can!" he exclaimed, "I demand she move in this very instant. By the way, little flower; do you know how to cook?"

He was looking at me so hopefully with an adorable puppy dog face I couldn't resist even if I wanted to. He could give Momiji a run for his money on the convincing scale.

"Yes!" I said nervously, "I'm not the best cook, but I would make supper for Okāsan when she would come home from work."

"It's settled!" His eyes watering with delight, "You'll move in immediately little flower and dazzle are taste buds with your sumptuous feast."

"I-I thank you." I said in deep gratitude, "I hope I won't be too much of a burden. I won't stay long. I just need enough money to start out on my own."

"You are much too young little flower to be living on your own. The world is not safe. You can stay here as long as you like. Anyways, its only Yuki-kun and myself right now, but Kyo-kun will be back in a couple of days from his journey in the mountains. When he gets back those two fight like cats and mice, excuse the pun, allow me my little flower to escort you to your room."

I couldn't even get a word in as I was escorted into the beautiful house I was to live in for an indeterminate amount of time. It was quite spacious and peaceful in the house. I think I would enjoy living here immensely. It gave me that same feeling I had in Okāsan's apartment, safe and protected, and my eyes watered at the thought. I believed I would never have that feeling again and I relished in it as I was shown into the moderately sized room with a bed and desk in it. It was devoid of any decoration and I could have cared less at the sight. It was more then I ever dreamed of and I started crying a little.

"Eluned-chan are you alright?" Momiji asked worriedly.

"I-it's just that this more then I could ever hope for. I will never be able to repay you both for you kindness. A few short hours ago I had no one and nothing; and now I have more then I know what to do with."

"Don't you worry about a thing." Shigure cooed. "I am more then happy to let you live here. Besides you'll make up for it more then you know little flower with a traditional Japanese meal."

I smiled in gratitude at his words and they left me to get settled in. I had very few things with me. There was my most precious possession other then the one that was dormant within me: the picture of my Okāsan who was smiling happily with her finger pointed in a "V". My eyes watered when I thought of when we took the picture. We had gone out to celebrate my 10th birthday and had a wonderful time. I felt normal and loved and that feeling was gone now, all I had were the memories. I sobbed into my pillow and fell asleep in exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

I awoke the next morning and gasped a little at how long I had slept. I felt horrible because I had fallen asleep in the late afternoon. I knew I was mentally exhausted after everything that had happened. My world had been changed forever changed with Okāsan forever gone and again being in the place that we had run from in the first place. I started regretting immediately my rash decision of deciding to stay here. Okāsan gave up everything for me to stay away from this place and its bad memories and here I was comfortable sleeping in a Sohma's house. I couldn't stop the inevitable tears that fell down my face. I hadn't cried since I was a child and now all I seemed to be doing the past week is cry. My eyes were swollen and sore and the salty tears hurt my face, but they continued to fall as I wiped them away. I changed my clothes and finished unpacking and decided I would start making that homemade food that Shigure was desperate for. It would distract me from thinking about my horrible thoughts. I made my way to the kitchen easily and started learning where everything was kept. I assumed I was the first one up and was thankful for it. It gave me time to collect my thoughts as I began cooking soup and frying the fish. Okāsan always said I made the best miso soup and I decided I should make a good impression with my best dish. It was the least I could do for Shigure for being so hospitable. After a while I was so focused on my task I didn't notice someone walk into the kitchen. "Um-excuse…" a musical voice began.

I screeched in surprise and almost dropped the plate I was carrying. I would have fallen if I didn't feel a pair of arms catch me. I looked up in embarrassment to see who had saved me and the plate. I gasped at the boy. It was him. It was Yuki. I would never forget those violet eyes anywhere. He had grown from a beautiful child to a gorgeous man. I studied that beloved face that I thought I would never see again. His eyes had widen with shock and to my saddened surprised watered with tears that were dangerously close to spilling over. "I thought I would never see you again Anorien-chan." He whispered, "When you left the light went with you. The only time I have been truly happy was when I was near you."  
"Yuki-kun," I said weeping, "I could barely stand the idea of leaving you behind. Okāsan told me I had no choice because of Akito-san. You don't know how long I cried at the thought of leaving you to his mercy. You were and still are my dear friend and I am so sorry."

I then quickly hugged him to me and he flinched a little as he did as a child. I knew about the curse and how they changed, but I didn't care. They never changed when we were children and I assumed that he wouldn't now. He didn't and he relaxed into my embrace. He sighed and then whispered into my ear. I couldn't help, but shiver at having him so close to my face. His breath tickled my hair and face. "Even after all this time it still doesn't happen. I still don't understand why not, but I don't care right now. To be this close to you was what I have wished for since you have left."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again Yuki-kun." I said shyly staring at his gently smiling face. "My reason of even staying here was to see you again. I let the danger of becoming entrenched in the Sohma world again flow past my head at the idea of seeing you again. I can't stay long, but I hope we can spend as much time together as we can while I am here."  
He frowned at the mention of my short stay. "Shigure told me that we had a girl staying here for awhile because she was alone. What happened to Kyoko-san? What have you been doing all this time?"

My eyes watered at the mention of her name and I began to tell him everything that happened to since the night I had disappeared. He cried along with me as I told her about her death and he just held me in his arms. I told him about my happy times and my sad times. We laughed and we cried together and at the end I had never felt so close to a being other then Okāsan. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice as Shigure walked into the room. We both jumped at his voice, "What is that heavenly smell? Is that grilled fish I smell? I think I might cry in bliss! Thank you little flower. I can't wait to taste it!"

"It is." I jumped up giving one last longing glance at Yuki as I ran into the kitchen getting breakfast ready to serve. Yuki and Shigure helped me set the table as I brought the food out. We all three ate voraciously. I couldn't help, but laugh as Shigure was smiling in enraptured joy as he tried the soup. I thought of that cliché quote that said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. If that was the case I think I would have Shigure's never ending devotion. "This is the best meal I have ever had little flower. I will love you forever. The goddess of the kitchen, will you marry me and cook for me always."

Wack! Shigure rubbed his head and looked in mock hurt at Yuki. "You are a pervert Shigure. It's only what you deserve. Eluned-chan the meal was wonderful. We are very thankful for the meal. We are all tired of cereal and bento boxes."

He used my assumed name flawlessly and I just blushed at his words. He was so lovely and compassionate. He knew the right thing to turn me to jelly and I silently wondered that the strange feeling he was making me feeling wasn't the same that I had felt for him as a child. They were more uncertain and it made me nervous to be near him. It began to dawn on me that I was attracted to Yuki. He was beautiful to be sure, but his soul was beautiful too. He had been though so much pain in his short life to be able to smile like he did when he looked at me was amazing. I didn't know where this feeling would get me, but all I knew was that at the end it would end in heartbreak. We could never be together like that. Akito would find out and that would be the end of everything. I had to leave and soon before anymore of these strange feeling caused me to do something rash. I even somehow knew, a woman's intuition that Yuki felt more for me then just friendship it terrified me that I would have to hurt him more by having to leave him again, but I refused to let Akito find me.

We started cleaning the kitchen and as I was cleaning the last dishes I felt an arm grab mine. "I don't know how you know Yuki-kun," Shigure said, "but I have never seen him as peaceful and smiling as much as he is now. He has been through a lot in his short life and to see him so happy, you have my deepest respects and regard, little flower. Oh, and my offer of marriage still stands!" He winked at me suggestively and walked away. I stared at his retreating back in amusement. He was a strange, lovable fellow and I knew I would miss him to when I had to leave. The Sohma's got under your skin and no matter how far you were from them or how much you tried to not think about them they were a constant presence. It could drive a person mad or be there greatest asset. It would have been the latter if not for one person, Akito Sohma.

He was my love, my nightmares, and a constant presence that would never leave me. I cried and cried when I had to leave the gentle, crazed, cruel boy. I hated and I loved him. All I really knew was I never wanted to be near him again. I would be destroyed and I couldn't allow that to happen. There were millions of lives that hung in the balance. If I didn't return to the future, there would be none. The power of the galaxy was dormant in me and I constantly felt its presence along with my thoughts of Akito. My sad thoughts were wiped away when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Eluned-chan," Yuki said shyly, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to see my secret base. It's were I spend most of my time and I would be so happy if you would go along with me."  
I turned around and started smiling mischievously, "Now Mr. Yuki Sohma what kind of secret would it be if you told everyone, but I would love to see your secret base."

He laughed softly and he took hold of my hand. I shivered despite myself at the warm and comforting presence of his in mine. We walked silently hand-in-hand toward his secret base. It wasn't to far from the house, but it was well hidden behind some bushes. I gasped in shock and admiration at what I saw. "Yuki-kun it's positively gorgeous." I said practically drooling, "Are those strawberries! They are my favorite! You have so many lovely plants here. You are an amazing gardener if this anything to go by!"  
"I am glad you like it." He was smiling slightly down at me and I couldn't help but blush again. "I thought you would. Please go and try the strawberries. I planted way too many and I know I would never use them all. They will just waste. And please fill free to use any of the plants for your cooking. I would only be too happy to see my plants put to good use."  
I went up to him and hugged him. He returned it and as I left his embrace I kissed his cheek. I looked at him long enough to see him start blushing cherry red. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I was laughing as I walked quickly away to where the heavenly things known as strawberries resided. I plopped a few in my mouth and they were succulent and delicious. I sighed in bliss as I looked over at Yuki. He still looks uncomfortable and I smirked a little. I had no idea that a simple kiss on the cheek could make him so flustered and I began to wonder what he would do if I had given him a real one. Most likely pass out from shock I thought evilly. I then shook my head at my treacherous thoughts. I told myself earlier that these feelings would only end in tragedy and I turned dispirited, my attention once again focused on the strawberries.

"Anorien-chan," Yuki asked, "Are you going to enroll for school? It is going to start in a few days and I would be really happy if you were to go to class with me."

"I would love to Yuki-kun!" I said excitedly, "Okāsan said it would be safer if I was home schooled and I basically taught myself everything and ever since I was a little girl I always wondered what public school was like. It will be a wonderful experience."

Yuki frowned when I finished talking. "Anorien-chan you life must have been sad and lonely, but at least you had Kyoko-san. I couldn't imagine always having to hide from the world, even though I have to keep this curse a secret. At least I could still go to regular school."

"It wasn't as bad as all that." I said smiling, "I never really liked socializing much to begin with, and the only person I needed was Okāsan."

"I am truly sorry for your loss Anorien-chan." Yuki said sadly, "It must be so difficult with everything else you have been through."

"It's alright Yuki-kun." I said depressed, "It will get better with time and meeting you again has done me a world of good. I have an idea Yuki-kun! Let's play hide-and-seek! Just like when we were children; and I'll be nice and be-it first."

He contemplated it and before I let him answer I grabbed his hand and we were running into the bushes. I stood next to the tree and yelled at him to go hide or I wouldn't cook anymore. I heard him start running very quickly after that. What began was a long afternoon of chasing each other and finding all the hiding places that had already been used at least twice. It was my turn to be-it and I had a very good idea where Yuki-kun. He preferred a quite large bush that was next to a tree and I stealthily headed towards it. I snuck around the bush hoping I went the right way to scare him. I started walking and I frowned when he wasn't there. So much for the scaring. I decided to turn around and I screamed. I stumbled backwards and arms grabbed me as we both fell to the ground. I gasped hard as my attacker fell atop me. I looked directly up into gorgeous amethyst eyes. He was grinning slightly at are predicament. "I didn't mean to scare you Anorien-chan. You're the one who did that."

"I know you did that on purpose." I said enraged, "You were going to scare me. And don't think your adorable smile will get you out of this! You'll be lucky if I ever make another…"  
I was interrupted as he was looking down at me in wonderment. "You think I am adorable Anorien-chan?" He asked in shocked glee.

"You're putting words in…" I said blushing as bright as the strawberries in his garden. I stopped talking at the look in his eyes. They were filled with something I had never seen before and they were making me feel those warm nervous feelings again. I gasped a little as he moved closer to my body. "Yuki-kun I don't think…" My words were silenced as his lips were on mine. It was pure bliss as his lips moved on mine. He teased my lips with his and I let his tongue into my mouth. It was an unusual wonderful feeling as we battled with each other's mouths for what seemed like an eternity. We finally stopped kissing and are foreheads were touching each others as we were gasping for air. "I'm sorry Anorien-chan, I didn't mean for that to happen, but I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay Yuki-kun," I said gasping, "If I were honest with myself I have wanted to do that from the moment I saw you. What are we going to do Yuki-kun? I made myself swear that this sort of thing wouldn't happen. I have to leave, and I can't stay here. It can only end badly for both of us."  
He bent down and kissed my forehead. "Anorien-chan I didn't lie from the first moment I saw you again that you have always been my light in the dark. I don't care about what the future holds right now. All I know is that I want to be with you like this for as long as we can. Would you be with me Anorien-chan for however long that may be?"

I wept at his gentle words. I realized in that moment that I loved him in the forever kind of way. I wanted to be with him romantically more than practically anything. I was willingly entering a relationship that was doomed before it began. "Yuki-kun," I said tears falling as he wiped them away, "I want to be with you more then anything, but I can't stop thinking of what will happen if he finds out. He'll hurt you and I can't bare to see it again. I just can't do it."

"I love you, my light." Yuki said tears in his eyes, "We'll keep it a secret from everyone. When it comes time for you to leave I let you go at least knowing I loved and was loved in return. It is a painful ending to our story, but it's not a doomed one because our love will still be there in the end."

"I can't deny what my heart wants, dearest one." I sobbed as I kissed his lips gently, "I won't regret it and take this where it will go."

He smiled at me gently as we kissed again more wildly then the first. It was passionate and more then I could have ever dreamed. We walked back to the house wrapped in each other's arms and reluctantly let go of one another as we got close to the door. It would be difficult not showing physical affection after our passion in the woods, but I would endure it for his safety and my own. I knew I loved him dearly and I would do anything to keep him smiling at me so lovingly. Our love affair would be a short one, but I would remember and cherish it always for how precious it was.

Supper was a relatively quiet affair other then Shigure constant compliments on how delicious the food was. I guess it was pretty good since for one reason or other I was inspired to cook better then I have ever cooked before. Being in love really changes your perspective on life, in general. I was so blissfully happy; as well as Yuki if his constant smiling at supper for no reason was anything to go by. We steadfastly refused to look each other in the eyes and I caught a few of Shigure's knowing smirks. I really hope he didn't guess what was going on. It would be horrible if he told the others and it somehow got back to the one I was hiding from.

When supper was over I told them that I was tired and that I was going to go to bed early. Yuki made a move to follow me, but I told him it wasn't necessary for him to go with me. He gave his special smile that he only used for me and I went to my bedroom. I sighed as I closed the door and got undressed. The bed felt wonderful after such a long crazy day. I lay there thinking about everything that had happened to me and how a wonderful dear friend had somehow turned into my boyfriend. It really was interesting world that we lived in. I thought about are kissing in the woods and smiled faintly. I loved Yuki so much that I hated to be away from him. I thought of another boy long ago that I felt like that for and still did.

My heart was strung between two boys that I loved dearly. Yuki loved me so much that he would let me go when I had to leave and Akito who loved me so much that I was the very air he breathed. One of them was the other's worst nightmare as well as mine. It pained me to think of when my demon cried on the floor saying he couldn't bare to live without me anymore. It hurt me from the bottom of my soul to leave him, but I did and I planned on never being stuck in that hole again with him. I told him that I would help him get out of his hole, but instead he drug me into it with him and I was suffocating. Yuki was air. He made me feel free and loved. We would both do anything for each other. I never wanted to part from him, but it would occur sooner than I could want. My eyes started to droop in exhaustion as I fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and I would be starting my job.


	9. Chapter 9

I found myself the next morning walking towards Yuki's garden. I wanted to grab some vegetables for breakfast and some strawberries to make a cake. I wanted to make them a good desert since I wouldn't be here tonight to make them supper.

I was anxious to start my job. I never worked before in my whole life. I could almost picture Remulin in my head and his reaction of me telling him that I was going to be a maid. He'd probably fall over dead after he made me deaf from all the yelling he would do. I laughed softly and continued to my destination.

After a while, when my basket was overflowing with fruits and vegetables I walked back towards the house. It still never failed to impress me at how beautiful the house was in its simplicity. I also hoped that Yuki was up and we could be alone for a while before Shigure was up, but I doubted it since Yuki always seemed to sleep in till the last possible moment. It would be interesting to see how he managed to get ready for school since he seemed to enjoy sleeping in late.

I bet he isn't going to be very nice in the mornings I said smiling inwardly. Yuki is obviously not a morning person. On the other hand, I love mornings. We are such opposites that it's amazing we get along so well.

I was pleasantly continuing my inner dialogue to myself that I was completely oblivious to the fact that a door was coming sailing at my head at an alarming rate. I flew through the air onto my back and the fruits and vegetables flew all over the porch. I tried to sit up and all I saw were stars. "I demand that you challenge me to a fight stupid rat. I won't lose after my new training master taught me!" I heard a voice yell from the door.

"Eluned-chan!" Yuki yelled as he ran over to me, "Are you alright? That idiot cat is always hurting other people. It's the only thing he is good at. Let me help you stand."

"It's alright Yuki-kun." I gasped as my head spun. His gentle arms lifted me up until I was breathing heavy against his shoulder. "I just need a minute to adjust my head, it's spinning like crazy."

I felt him rub my back in comfort and I could have stayed there for an eternity, but I wanted to see who the person was who had flung me and my basket across the porch. I turned around slowly and I stepped away from Yuki. I glared up at the person who had thrown the door open so carelessly. I couldn't help but have my mouth hang open in shock at the attractive boy that was staring at Yuki in open hatred. He had bright orange hair and red eyes that just noticed my presence. I saw them widen in shock that changed to bewildered confusion. "Who are you? Why are you so close to the rat?"

"My name is Eluned Honda." I said, "Why are you so mean to Yuki? You must be Kyo-kun. You know it's not very nice to slam doors open onto people's faces. I have a headache thank you very much."

He looked at me in shock and then stuttered out what sounded like an apology and the whole time he said it, it looked like he was turning purple from suffocation.

I laughed at his downtrodden expression and I walked up to him and shook his hand. "Thank you for that wonderful apology Kyo. I was looking forward to meeting you. I am staying at Shigure-san's house for awhile till I get some money. I hope we can be friends Kyo-kun. And what was this I heard about fighting?"

"I don't need any friends." He said gruffly, "If you didn't run into the door I could be fighting the rat right now. I am better then him and I will win!"

"Don't you dare yell at her you idiot cat!" Yuki snapped, "She was being nice to after you hurt her and you are an insensitive brute as always."

He looked ashamed a little as he looked down at me. I knew Kyo was a good person, but a horrible temper, especially around Yuki. I had an idea of why he hated him so much.

I knew the tales of the Chinese zodiac and how the cat wasn't allowed to join. I think he thought by defeating Yuki then he would be accepted. I felt really bad for him to be an outcast all of your life from your own family. He had precious little love in his life. He was a lot like another boy I knew long ago, but I knew Kyo would never hurt someone weaker then him. He was kind at heart.

His temper had reached its boiling point as he ran over to Yuki and started fighting with him. I was scared for Yuki, but it was too late for me to stop it. Yuki blocked his hit and I sighed in relief. They fought with one another the whole time Kyo yelling insults at Yuki. Yuki on the other hand was cool and collected and I knew with out having to see the end of the fight who was going to be the winner.

Kyo let his anger cloud his fighting skills and it made him loose focus. I felt horrible for him when Yuki kicked him hard enough he landed on his back in the dirt. He looked furious and so horribly embarrassed that I ran over to him. I knelt by him as he was sitting up. "Kyo-kun please don't be angry. Fighting doesn't solve anything, and neither does anger. If you want my personal opinion though I think you did a good job and I am sure you will win next time."

I smiled down at him and offered him my hand. He looked bewildered a minute in his anger, but he took my hand. "I don't know why you are being so nice to me, but don't think this means I want to be your friend. And you, you stupid rat I will win even if I have to destroy this house to do it."

"I look forward to it, idiot cat." Yuki said smirking, "Eluned-chan don't waste your time with being nice to him he isn't worthy of your friendship, if he even knows what a friend is for?"

"What!" He yelled, "I'll show you pretty boy. Fine, I'll be your stupid friend! I would be a better one then that anti-social rat over there."

"I am so happy Kyo-kun!" I said laughing in excitement, "We'll all be best friends I know it! And we go to school in a few days we can all sit together, wouldn't that be wonderful. You do go to school right Kyo-kun?"

Yuki started laughing uproariously at the utter astonishment that Kyo was looking at me with. I probably went a little overboard with the sitting together at school, but I wanted these two to get over there hatred for one another before they seriously hurt one another. "The cat is too much of an idiot to go to school." Yuki said laughing, "He doesn't know his head from a hole in the ground."

"I'm not stupid!" he roared as preceded to jump on Yuki again. I watched as it was too late as they crashed through the door to the house.

I sighed in exasperation and thought it was going to be a very long stay with those two constantly going at each other's necks. I heard Shigure yelp in exaggerated artistic form at the destruction of his beautiful home. I walked up to the two as they were getting up a little unsteadily. "Are you two alright?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine Eluned-chan," Yuki said smiling at me, "no thanks to the idiot."

"I glad your not hurt." I said gently looking at Yuki and then proceeded to look at Kyo with a fury that made him flinch, "Who do you think you are that you can go around throwing people into perfectly good doors? You both could have been hurt and where would that get you?"

"It's none of your business what I do with the rat!" He yelled at me, "You aren't my mother and I don't need some girl telling me what to do!"

"Fine!" I said dangerously close to tears, "I don't care what you do. I just thought that you could learn to settle your differences other ways then by fighting. Fighting never solves anything. It just makes things worse."

I then ran past him and disappeared inside. I went up to my room and laid on my bed trying to not let the rude boy get to me. I really was getting sick of people who thought physical violence could solve their problems. Kyo took his anger out on Yuki because they were natural born enemies and he couldn't help, but despise Yuki for what he didn't have, acceptance. I just thought it was horrible having to hurt each other to get their points across.

I sighed in weariness when I heard a knock on my door. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but I told them to come in. I knew who it was as soon as they sat down on my bed and wrapped me in their arms. My sweet Yuki. I just laid in his embrace as he rubbed my back in reassurance. "My light," Yuki said in reassurance, "Forget about him. He isn't worth the time of day for you to worry about. He is an animal in the truest sense of the word. He won't ever change. Kyo has been obsessed since we were children that he could defeat me, but he'll never win and he can't accept that."

I looked up at Yuki in dejected sadness. "Yuki-kun did you ever think that he can't help, but be what he is. He is envious of your position in the jyuunishi and all he wants is to be accepted. Kyo-kun seems to believe if he defeats you then he'll be accepted. I don't know how wrong or right it is, but it is a very sad life."

Yuki looked at me quizzically and then kissed me on the lips gently. "That is one of the reasons I love you Anorien-chan. I never looked at it that way. You have an amazing ability to look to the bottom of one's soul and see them for what they truly are. If what you say is true, I am very sorry for him, but the jyuunishi have been like this since the very beginning; and it can't be changed."

"I know." I whispered, "I just think it is horrible for someone to be rejected by his family just because he's a forced outcast. It's so cruel and inhuman. I am sick of people being rejected because they are different. Nothing ever changes no matter where you are."

"There is nothing we can do to change Kyo's fate, my love." Yuki said sadly.

"I want to do something for him Yuki-kun." I said, "Kyo-kun doesn't have to be so alone and I am going to become his friend. I know he just angry and frustrated and I am positive deep down that he is as sweet as you are beloved."

He started laughing slightly, "I think if Kyo could here you now he would run away in horror and never return. Which all things considered I don't think would be such a bad idea."

I smacked him in the arm. "Yuki Sohma!" I said in disbelief, "I can't believe I said you are sweet. No wonder Kyo-kun wants to fight with you if this how you really are."

"You said it yourself." He said grinning, "So far you have called me adorable and cute. I can't wait to see what you will call me next."

I stared at him in disbelief for a second then I thought spitefully that he was sitting very close to the edge of the bed and it would so easy to casually push him on the floor.

Bam! He looked up at me in shock. I started laughing uproariously at how ridiculous he looked sprawled on the floor. "I have a new word to call you Yuki-kun," I said as serious as I could be with tears of mirth running down my face, "hilarious."

He sat up and looked at me evilly. "I show you something hilarious Anorien-chan."

Before I had a chance to reply he had jumped on the bed and pinned me down on the bed. He breathed into my ear and I shivered involuntarily, "I hope you are very ticklish, love."

I squealed in laughter as he tickled me under my arms. I couldn't breath from laughing so hard when I begged him to stop. "Do you think I am hilarious anymore Anorien-chan?"

I shook my head furiously thinking I couldn't survive another tickle session. "Good…" he smiled as he kissed my neck, "I think there are so many more things we could be doing then tickling, don't you?"

I moaned as he continued to kiss down my neck. I was overwhelmed with the feeling he was making me feel. I didn't want to end as I pulled his face up to give him a proper kiss. I couldn't take anymore of his teasing caresses. Are lips were locked for what seemed like an eternity and we broke apart gasping for breath. "If this is what always happens," I gasped, "when I push you off the bed I plan on doing it a lot."

He laughed softly as he nuzzled my neck. "I don't think my butt could take much more. We'll have to find some other way to continue this my light."

I sighed when I remember how late it was getting. As much as I was enjoying being in Yuki's arms dinner was waiting my ministrations or I wouldn't here the end of it from Shigure. "Yuki, my love, as much as I love being in your adorable arms I have to go make supper. It's getting late and I have four to cook for now."

He sat up quickly, but there was great hesitation in his eyes. "I want a cooked supper, but I would much rather kiss you, my light, for all of eternity."

I sighed sadly as my eyes watered with tears, "Yuki-kun you really need to stop talking so beautifully. All I seem to do when you talk like that is to cry. A girl can only take so much flattery."

"You deserve every word I speak and more so, my light." He said smiling. "You saved me from my despair and I would do anything for you."

"I love you Yuki-kun." I whispered as I hugged him.

We hesitantly parted ways after that. I gave him a lingering glance as he went to his room and I headed downstairs to make dinner. My beautiful, beloved Yuki. I didn't know what I was going to do when I could be with him anymore. He was quickly becoming my life and I couldn't think of a time when we hadn't been together.

I hummed the whole time I made dinner. I made leek soup and chicken. It smelled heavenly. It had always been my favorite meal since I could remember. I had just finished setting the table when I saw that Shigure and Yuki had walked in. I frowned when I saw the Kyo hadn't shown up. I had hoped to start my plan "befriend Kyo-kun" at dinner, but apparently my luck wasn't with me tonight.

"It smells divine, my little bride." Shigure said practically foaming at the mouth. "I beg you to marry me goddess of the kitchen. I can't stand the minutes that we are apart…"

Wack! Shigure sat down next to the table in mock anguish rubbing his head. "Yuki-kun how could you hurt me. I love you too. There is no need to be jealous. What Eluned-chan and I have only men and women share. It in no way takes away the love I feel for you."

Yuki looked exasperated as he sat down as well. "Shigure-san I swear you will never change. You are and always will be a pervert."

"Yuki-kun," I said happily, "I don't mind at all when Shigure talks like that. It's actually very flattering."

Yuki scowled at Shigure as he ranted on again, "You don't know how happy you have made me, my bride. You beauty outshines the sun, and your food is fit for the gods."

I started giggling slightly at his grossly exaggerated words. It was actually quite atrocious, but I couldn't help but blush as he shot me a look that was full of desire. I couldn't bare of what Yuki must be thinking if his thunderous expression was anything to go by. He was glaring at Shigure like he wanted to kill him. I said something that had been plaguing me since the beginning of dinner. "Where is Kyo-kun? He must be dreadfully hungry after his long trip. I'll make him a plate and he can eat it later."

Yuki smiled evilly, "I wouldn't bother Eluned-chan. The idiot cat hates leeks. He'll be fine if you just give him a bowl of cat food."

I gasped worriedly, "Oh no! Is that why he didn't come to dinner; because I made leek soup. I'm so sorry. I'll make something different right away. I just made it because I hadn't had it in such a long time and it's one of my favorites. I hope he isn't horribly mad at me. I just wanted to be his friend and I probably ruined it forever."

My eyes were watering with tears that were overflowing. Yuki made a movement to get up, but a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Leeks aren't as bad as all that." A gruff voice said from the doorway.

I turned around quickly barely able to see that it was the boy I thought I had irreparably severed any chances of befriending. "You're not mad Kyo-kun? I am so sorry!"

He smiled slightly even in his agitation. "How can I be mad when we are actually eating something other then bento boxes. Just promise you won't make leek soup every day and I'll be fine."

"I promise to never make anything with leeks ever again." I said solemnly.

"I protest!" Shigure said in horror. "I must have my bride's delicious leek soup again or I will die from heartbreak."

"Shigure's right, Eluned-chan." Yuki seconded, "Not to have your leek soup would be a great catastrophe."

I laughed in amusement. "You two act like it would be the end of the world if you never ate it again. I'll just make something else for Kyo-kun to eat next time."

"It's defiantly more then the stupid cat deserves."

"Shut-up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, "I was trying to be nice and not start a fight at the dinner table, but I'll make you regret what you just said."

"Oh-no!" I yelped as I ran over to Kyo keeping him separated from Yuki. "Kyo-kun it's so nice of you to try and not fight with Yuki-kun. It makes me so happy! Please come and eat dinner. I have leftovers from dinner last night. I want to get to know you Kyo-kun. You seem like a nice person and let's all resort from fighting at the dinner table."

I smiled as big as I could manage as I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the table. I heard him say to my back, "You are a very strange girl, but it's definitely amusing watching you try to keep us from fighting. I would say that was impossible till I met you."

I grinned up at his bemused expression at we settled around the table. "I must say you are a strange boy Kyo-kun, but it's definitely amusing watching you fling insults at Yuki-kun."

He smiled slightly and I thought that I was making great headway in making Kyo my friend. He really was gentle at heart almost as much as Yuki was. It really would be interesting to see if I could keep those two from constantly fighting and destroying Shigure's house. I personally didn't think I could stand to listen to Shigure whine about his house anymore if what I saw was one door.

We finished supper in relative good humor and all the furniture was left intact. I was exhausted when I was finally finished cleaning up and I told them that I was going to head up to bed early. It was then that I heard the phone ring. Shigure answered the phone and said hello to Momiji. "Yes, she is here right now. Why?" Shigure's said.

It crashed on me in a wave when I thought that tonight was supposed to be the night when I started my job. I wished then and there that the world would swallow me up whole. I couldn't believe how irresponsible I was. I had forgotten something so vitally important because I was so consumed in my life with the Sohmas's. It was happening again and I was letting it happen with open arms. My escape route had just vanished through my own neglect.

I started crying silent tears. Kyo had seen me and he walked over to me concern in his voice. "Eluned-chan what on earth are you crying about?"  
"My job. I forgot I started today." I sobbed my misery.

"It can't be as bad as all that." He soothed as he rubbed my back in comfort. "I am sure they will understand and let you come in tomorrow."

I relaxed a little at his words, but was immediately tense again when Shigure said Momiji wanted to speak with me. "Hello Momiji-kun. I am so sorry." I cried into the phone.

"Eluned-chan don't cry!" Momiji said hysterically, "Its fine. You don't have anything to worry about. I was just worried about you when you didn't show up. I wanted to see how you liked your new job and you weren't there. It okay if you start tomorrow or whenever."

"Thank you Momiji-kun," I said broken, but relieved. "I am so horribly irresponsible and this job is so important to me. You are so good to me Momiji-kun. I don't deserve friends like you. Your too wonderful."

He laughed cheerfully into the phone. "I don't deserve you as a friend Eluned-chan. You are so nice to me and never get annoyed with me like everyone else does. Would you like to play tomorrow Eluned-chan like old times? Pretty please!"

I smiled laughing as well. "I would love to Momiji-kun. We could all go to the park and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun might go to. It would be so much fun! We could have a picnic! And I promise I will be at work tomorrow night and you can ask me if I like it then."

We wished each other goodnight and I was still smiling. Momiji really did have a wonderful gift of making me happy no matter what. He was a wonderful boy and I was looking forward to tomorrow. The only problem would be me trying to get over the fact that I was so careless. It was inexcusable when I thought about what I was and what I was expected to accomplish in my long life. To forget something as simple as a time could barely be stood. I wished Momiji was here. He was guaranteed to have me smiling and forgetting my worries in no time. I decided that I wouldn't think about it for the rest of tonight and get some sleep.

I wished Shigure goodnight who was fuming because he hadn't been invited to the picnic. I felt horrible that I had forgotten him in my sudden outburst to Momiji about the picnic I was going to have. Kyo spoke before I had a chance, "You don't need to go Shigure. Only young people are allowed and as far as I can tell you are not young."

Shigure was crying big fake tears at Kyo's outburst. "So cruel Kyo-kun. So cruel to deny me the pleasure of my bride's beautiful food and company. I declare I will die of heartbreak and it will be your fault. I suppose this means you'll be going to the picnic."

He looked unsettled at Shigure's words. "Yes it does, I guess. Whatever! I'll see you tomorrow Eluned-chan and please don't bring any leeks."

I grabbed his arm as he walked past me. "Kyo-kun, Thank you for tonight and I hope we'll have a fun time tomorrow."

"You don't need to thank me. I didn't do anything that I need to be thanked for. And for the life of me I don't know why I agreed to go on this stupid picnic." He said it in self disgust.

After finish telling Kyo and Shigure goodnight I headed up to bed. I was in a slightly better mood when I thought about how much fun the picnic was going to be tomorrow. I would get to see Momiji who I hadn't seen since I arrived at Shigure's house. There was also the fact that this would be the perfect time to get to know Kyo better. He had been very nice to me when I was horrified about missing my job. He really was sweet to be so concerned when he barely knew me. It would be fun trying to befriend him. I fell asleep thinking about the picnic.

The next day had us in an ironic twist of fate at the same park that had been such an important part of my life. It was only a few days ago had me crying under a tree in this park. The same park that had brought me to this strange beautiful earth. I had met so many wonderful people in my years here. I also had left many wonderful people behind in my other world, but it was in the past. I would never forget them and I knew deep down I would see all those that I had left behind. I had a few precious memories of my father and Remulin that I held onto with all I had. I had dozens of memories of me and my Okāsan as I grew up. So many beautiful wonderful sad moments that was all just memories now.

My heart had been broken beyond all repair or so I though as of a couple of days ago, but instead here I was laughing at Kyo and Yuki argue with each other about who should get to carry the picnic basket. I felt slightly guilty when I thought about my poor Okāsan just newly laid to rest. I felt I should be mourning instead of acting so carefree, but I knew she wouldn't want that so I steadfastly put on a smile and was soon laughing as we finally reached the park. I solved the incident with the basket by simply walking over the two boys and grabbing it out of there fighting hands. They stopped fighting almost instantaneously and looked at me in confused bewilderment. I just smiled sweetly, "I am perfectly capable of carrying a picnic basket you know. It hardly weighs anything."

Yuki smiled slightly in amusement and Kyo acted like he wanted to run very fast in the opposite direction. "The cat just wants to carry the picnic basket because he thinks he can sneak in some rice balls when you're not looking, but he eats like a pig and there wouldn't be any left."

I watched in bemused fascination at the quick change in features of Kyo. His face formed a look that could kill as he glared at Yuki. Yuki's eyes flashed with challenge and I all in a few seconds stood between the two of them. My hands were on both there chests trying to stop a street brawl. "Eluned-chan" said Yuki too calmly, "step aside. The stupid cat fight wants to lose again."

"That's it's rat-boy! Here and now! Let's finish it." Kyo yelled furious.

"You are so stupid." Yuki said his voice like silk, "but if you insist I never refuse a challenge."

"That's it!" I screech, "If you two don't quit this instant I am going to eat all of the rice balls myself and you to can duke it out for crumbs. Better yet I'll go home and share the rice balls with Shigure. I am sure he knows how to enjoy good food. I'm going now!"

"No!" they both yelled simultaneously there fight forgot at the loss of there major food source.

"Eluned-chan," Yuki said agitated, "I forbid you to be alone with that pervert Shigure, especially just you and food. It's too much of a lethal combination. Shall we continue to the park now?"

I looked at Kyo who muttered something under his breath about kill Shigure, rats and riceballs. "I came on this stupid picnic for riceballs. I'll be damned before I let that flea-bag Shigure eat them."

"You are so sweet Kyo-kun." I said happily, "I glad you like my food so much even though it's not that great. Let's go to the park okay."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him along smiling the whole while. His face relaxed a little bit dazed and he smiled so quickly that if I hadn't been staring at him so intently I would of missed it. I called Yuki to follow us and we finally reached the park.

_The two boys flashed each other a look of hatred that wasn't just a rivalry that that been ordained before they were born. The lavender haired boy glared at the orange-haired boy as he glanced down at the slender red-headed girl and smiled slightly. The girl was too busy pulling the boy along to notice the byplay between the boys. It was then that the orange haired boy glanced at the lavender headed boy and smirked knowingly at the look of sadness and barely concealed rage in the others eyes. He then moved closer to the girl and forgot about the boy following forlornly behind._

_The lavender hair boy watched as his worst enemy and most beloved person walk away together. He was forgotten and alone like so many times before. The person he never dared hope to see again had completely forgotten him. He still can taste her sweet lips from the following night. He couldn't believe she loved him, but so quickly she forgot him. It hurt so much he wanted to cry, but he continued after them wishing that it was him and not that stupid cat so comfortably holding her hand. He would go to this picnic because to be near her even if she loved someone else was better then not being near her at all._


End file.
